El bueno, el malo y el Luffy
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Mar Sediento ,un pueblo lleno de maleantes agresivos y mujeres sin pizca de delicadeza, todos dispuestos a darte un balazo solo porque si. "!Sin duda ,la mejor opcion para ir en busca de ayuda!" ,piensa el ingenuo huerfano Luffy...pero se equivocaba\Humor
1. Vaquero,las pantunflas no son herraduras

Sabía que debió de haber cambiado las herraduras de su yegua antes de salir del establo, y suplantarlas con pantuflas para dormir color rosa no había sido una muy buena idea. El animal relinchaba en protesta de sentir esa suavidad tan extraña en sus patas , acostumbradas a la cálida y seca tierra del Oeste.

-Calma, Merry. En cuanto lleguemos al pueblo, te comprare los mejores calzados para tus patas viejas y flacas. ¡Todas las demás yeguas se morirán de la envidia al verte pasar, si señor! –reconforto el joven jinete a su querida bestia de carga, acariciando su lomo y escupiendo en el camino. Merry relincho débilmente como contestación y siguió con su tranquilo andar por la rocosa senda que llevaba al pueblo Mar Sediento.

-Ah, pero que nombre tan mas triste, ¿no crees, Merry?. Yo la hubiera llamado Valle de la Carne o Villa Feliz, y todos los días comeríamos sopa de armadillo picante, como la que prepara Dadan. Eso sería genial, Merry .-

El joven jinete, desde que tenía memoria, había platicado con su yegua como si ella fuese un ser humano. Los demás que pasaban por el camino con sus carretas elegantes o en burritos lo miraban como si estuviese loco y hasta lo insultaban, a lo que el jinete contestaba con un alegre _"Buenos días para usted también, señor" , _aunque él lo que lo insultara fuese una mujer.

-¡Oye chiquillo, que se te ha caído un tornillo de tu cabeza!- le dijo un vaquero montado en un caballo de pelaje rojizo que pasaba por el camino y que llevaba observando al muchacho un buen rato, con curiosidad por su peculiar comportamiento. El jinete volteo a ver al vaquero y lo saludo.

-Ah, no , eso no es posible, ayer la tía Dadan me dio unos buenos martillazos por haberme comido el pastel de cactus, por lo que es imposible que se me haya zafado un tornillo, y mucho menos de la cabeza - el chico jinete sonrió y se retiro el sombreo de paja que portaba. En efecto, pudo distinguir el vaquero mientras chasqueaba la lengua: el chico tenía unos buenos moretones y bastante banditas por toda su cabeza -¿Ve? Todo en orden. Pero agradezco su preocupación, señor-

-Eres un huerquillo bastante extraño, pero me agradas- comento el vaquero, aminorando el paso de caballo al mismo ritmo que el de la yegua Merry – ¡Esas son una extrañas herraduras para una yegua, chico!- admiro el vaquero viendo las patas del animal.

-Son solo temporales. Ahora mismo voy a Mar Sediento para conseguir agua y alimento, y de paso le compare herraduras a Merry-

-¿El orfanato? ¿Y para que eso, huerquillo?-

-A, pues vera…- explico el joven jinete de sombrero de paja a su nuevo compañero de viaje –Yo vivo en el orfanato de la vieja Tía Dadan, pero a ella no le gustan que le llamen vieja. No entiendo porque, si ella es una vieja…. ¿Cómo le gustaría que le llamara entonces? ¿Viejo? Je, recuerdo que eso hice en una ocasión, y lo único que gane fue un trincherazo en las posaderas. ¿Quiere ver la cicatriz?- ofreció el muchacho levantándose un poco de su asiento.

-¡No gracias, que acabo de desayunar ¡- dijo rápidamente el vaquero , desviando la mirada – Pues por lo que cuentas, esa tal Dadan es una señora muy agresiva. Ese orfanato ha de ser un infierno para los chiquillos. Si yo fuera uno, haría mis maletas y me largaría de polizón en el tren más cercano -

-Es una vieja casaca rabias- admitió el joven jinete –Pero no es mala. Cuida de nosotros y nos da asilo y de comer-

-Eso se encuentra fácilmente en cualquier lado, si se sabe como buscar. – aseguro el vaquero sonriendo con seguridad, como si él pudiera confirmar sus palabras por experiencia propia

Dieron vuelta a la izquierda del camino, entrando a la estepa del desierto. Merry empezaba a gemir y su caminar era torpe. Su joven jinete deseaba que Mar Sediento ya no se encontrara muy lejos, y que con un poco de suerte pudieran llegar antes del ocaso. De lo contrario, tendrían que acampar por la noche, lo que alargaría innecesariamente el viaje, y tiempo no era exactamente algo de lo que joven jinete gozaba.

En la distancia, un aullido que parecían gemidos de risa se produjo.

-Coyotes- informo el vaquero sin asustares – Los animales mas rastreros de esta tierra, si no contamos a los políticos, claro-

-Dígamelo a mí, si no fuera por ellos, el orfanato no estaría necesitado de alimento- comento el muchacho, secándose el sudor la frente y dando un trago a su cantimplora de agua.

-¿Les elevaron mucho los impuestos? O no me digas que les han confiscado sus animales de corral…- dijo el vaquero muy indignado.

-¿Eh? Ah, no. Yo hablaba de los coyotes- desmintió el chico – Estamos acostumbrados a ellos allá en el orfanato, y sabemos muy bien que trampas ponerles y como ahuyentarlos. El problema es que hasta hace poco, han aumentado de forma increíble las manadas de la zona y nos es imposible lidiar con tantos. Se roban nuestras gallinas, muerden e infectan a nuestras vacas y ovejas. Merry, por ejemplo, es la única sobreviviente de las tres yeguas y el semental que teníamos. Y para echarle más pólvora a la dinamita, los coyotes también han ocasionado que los comerciantes ambulantes con los que negociábamos antes ya no se acerquen por miedo a ser atacados. Sobrevivimos gracias a las conservas de emergencia que guardábamos para el invierno, pero no duraran mucho mas. Por esa razón he partido hacia Mar Sediento-

El vaquero escucho el relato con mucha atención, frunciendo el ceño con gesto pensativo. Cuando termino de hablar el muchacho, miro hacia al camino, que había empezado a transformase en una senda cada vez menos rocosa, y soltó un suspiro que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su alma.

-La naturaleza también puede ser una verdadera perra cuando se lo propone- dijo el vaquero con amargura.

-Wow, yo no sabía que la naturaleza podía adoptar forma de animal. Me pregunto si se puede convertir en un conejito…- se imagino el muchacho.

-No, pero puede transformase también en una completa zorra- comento el vaquero , y empezó a reír a carcajadas de su propia ocurrencia.

El joven jinete rió junto a su camarada, aunque no entendía del todo la gracia del asunto. De igual modo, la risa le caía bien a su cuerpo, que se encontraba cansado y caluroso gracias a los potentes rayos del sol.

Prosiguieron su camino, charlando de temas triviales y bromeando ocasionalmente. Merry mejoro considerablemente su humor una vez que sus patas se familiarizaron con las pantuflas y su andar se hizo mucho más rápido.

Acampar ,por lo visto, ya no sería necesario.

* * *

Al cabo de dos horas, una imagen de pequeñas construcciones rodeadas de una pared blanca se hizo visible en la distancia.

-¡Mar Sediento!- exclamo el joven jinete, con una mano en alto -¡Al fin! ¿No te da gusto, Merry? Lo logramos y sin perdernos en el camino. Ja, y eso que los muchachos dirían que no duraría ni cinco minutos aquí en el desierto sin tener idea hacia donde demonios ir -

-¿De que hablas, huerquillo? ¿Quieres decir que no sabias tu rumbo?- pregunto el vaquero impresionado.

-Pues le di una rápida hojeada al mapa antes de partir, pero ese dibujote tan raro no me hizo ningún sentido y decidí solo confiar en mi suerte… y en Merry, claro. Ay, y no olvidemos mi amuleto de la buena suerte: mi confiable pata de conejo de peluche- respondió el jinete, sacando dicha pata de su bolsillo y dándole un beso.

-Debo decir que me has sorprendido, huerquillo - reconoció el vaquero dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro. Después, con un tono levemente más serio, añadió :- Solo no abuses de tu suerte, y menos en un pueblo tan peligroso como Mar Sediento-

-¿Peligroso? ¡Para nada lo es! La tía Dadan siempre nos ha dicho que es solo es un lugar lleno de holgazanes y chicas que realizan la profesión más antigua del mundo. No sea cual sea, en realidad, pero supongo que han de ser pintoras o cazadoras- dijo el jinete sin alterarse.

-Apuesto a que la tía Dadan siempre venia aquí armada con un revólver, ¿o me equivoco?- inquirió el vaquero.

-De hecho, siempre se llevaba su ametralladora y su cuchillo de sierra. Para asustar a los imbéciles, decía ella-

-Exacto. Y dime chiquillo, ¿tú con que vienes armado?-

-¡Con mi entusiasmo!-

-No es suficiente – sentencio el vaquero –Si llegas desarmado a Mar Sediento, los lugareños te comerán vivo, como una oveja entrando a la guarida de los lobos-

-¡¿Qué? !- grito el joven jinete alarmado, asustando a la yegua Merry –¡Pero no tienen razón para hacer eso, si yo vengo en son de paz!-

-Precisamente por esa razón serias una presa fácil, huerquillo. Aquellos que buscan la paz mueren más rápido aquí en el oeste, recuerda eso. No te estoy aconsejando que te vuelvas un canalla ni mucho menos, pero te hará bien aparentar que eres uno- explico el vaquero sabiamente. Extrajo una de sus pistolas de su cinturón y la acomodo en el del muchacho.

Al inicio, parecía asustado del arma que ahora pendía de su cintura y pretendía quitársela, pero el vaquero insistió que se la dejara puesta. A continuación, el vaquero amarro un paliacate rojo al cuello del muchacho y mancho un poco su rostro con tierra.

-Listo. Al menos así ya no tevés tan indefenso – dijo el vaquero, admirando su trabajo.

-¡Pero ahora luzco como un asesino!- reclamo molesto el muchacho, escupiendo la tierra que se la había metido en la boca.

-No seas exagerado. A lo mucho pareces un criminal de pacotilla, pero bastara para que los granujas de Mar Sediento te dejen en paz por un rato. Trata de conseguir tus provisiones y salir lo más rápido que puedas de ese lugar, ¿entendido?- advirtió el vaquero, sujetando su sombrero – Y vuelve de inmediato al orfanato. Tu yegua es muy inteligente, y para estos momentos la ruta ya debe de estar grabada en su memoria-

Merry relincho orgullosa ante las palmadas que el vaquero le daba en la cabeza.

-Cuida a tu despistado jinete por mí. Ese será tu trabajo- le dijo el vaquero con naturalidad. Momentos después, el hombre sonrió una última vez al joven jinete y partió hacia otro camino, el opuesto al que conducía hacia Mar Sediento.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el muchacho con voz triste al ver como se marchaba.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes en Villa Nueva. Me temo que este es el adiós, huerquillo. Te deseo mucha suerte con tus problemas, aunque algo me dice que te irá bien. Oh, un último consejo: hagas lo que hagas, no confíes mucho en las mujeres de Mar Sediento. Son lindas y amables por fuera, pero por adentro son mas astutas y viles que el peor de los forajidos-

-¡Tu tranquilo! Se cuidarme solo. Llegue hasta aquí y nunca antes había salido del orfanato, ¿recuerdas?- respondió el chico con confianza, dándose un golpe en el pecho para resaltar su capacidad. Merry puso los ojos en blanco y relincho, negando con la cabeza.

-Me parece perfecto, y tal vez sea un imbécil, pero te creo. ¡Adiós, huerquillo! ¡Que ninguna bala perdida acabe con tu vida ni que alguna bestia de la penumbra te lleve a tu tumba!- exclamo el vaquero energéticamente, jalando las cuerdas de su caballo, obligándolo a levantarse en dos patas por un momento. Se retiro el sombrero como ultimo gesto de despedida y en seguida su caballo recupero su posición normal , saliendo trotando más rápido que el mismo viento, levantando una nube de polvo en su camino.

-¡Cuídate! – grito el muchacho. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y añadió:- ¡Por cierto, mi nombre es Luffy! ¿!Tu cómo te llamas! ?-

Pero no recibió una respuesta, y creyó que su amigo no lo había escuchado. Sabiendo que era muy tarde para preguntar de nuevo, el joven jinete Luffy emprendió de nuevo a Merry en marcha hacia Mar Sediento. Pero justo como el aullido de coyote que se había escuchado anteriormente, una voz llego a sus oídos y se extendió total y claramente por el desierto y el cielo despejado que brillaba sobre él.

-¡SHANKS!- decía la voz lejana.

Luffy sonrió y volteo en dirección hacia donde había partido el vaquero, pero este ya se había perdido de vista. Se quedo así por dos minutos, que bien se le podían imaginar cómo horas hasta que Merry empezó a golpear la tierra con una pata, impaciente.

-De acuerdo Merry, sigamos con nuestra misión- la tranquilizo Luffy – Además, algo me dice que lo volveremos a ver.-

Tal vez ocurriría así, pero probablemente jamás se volverían a encontrar. El viejo oeste era un lugar peligroso, y apostar por un segundo encuentro entre dos personas era como apostar a la mula mas flaca de la carrera.

-¡La vieja señora suerte nos sonreirá, estoy seguro! – Murmuró Luffy , aferrándose la pata de conejo de peluche, que ahora colgaba de su cuello justo en el momento en que él y Merry llegaban a las viejas puertas que eran la entrada a Mar Sediento -¡Eso es si no se ofende de que la llame vieja, como Dadan!-

Con esas palabras, Luffy se adentro al pueblo de Mar Sediento, donde el olor a whiskey y pólvora impregnaban el aire y el polvo entraba en los ojos. La verdad sea dicha, si bien ese pueblo no era exactamente un paraiso vacacional, a Luffy no le pareció tan temible como el vaquero Shanks lo había descrito.

Pero no podía juzgar aun. Después de todo, solo había estado en el pueblo por un misero minuto.

* * *

**Otra historia mas les dejo XD.**

**Debo decir que esta tal vez sea mi ultima historia por un tiempo (exceptuando los One Shots) ya que en realidad quiero completar todas las historia que he iniciado y publicado. Ademas, este fic no sera muy largo. Cuando mucho unos diez capitulos. Y... todavia no se muy bien, pero puede que incluya LuNa tambien en la trama . Opiniones al respecto son bienvenidas.**

**!Gracias por leer! !Cuidense !  
**


	2. Bienvenido a Mar Sediento

Cabeceaba de lado, cabeceaba hacia enfrente. Total, cabeceaba donde fuese que el viento soplase y en realidad no tenía ganas de oponérsele. Así de grande era su desgano y flojera. Bostezo abiertamente, cual león agotado luego de no hacer absolutamente nada más que pasarse dormido veinte horas seguidas, todos los días.

Carraspeo su garganta y escupió una buena flema acompañada de un soplido de nariz. Acomodó después su sombrero sobre sus ojos, se recargo contra la puerta de la herrería y regreso a su asunto de mayor prioridad en su vida en ese aburrido y asqueroso pueblo en donde tenía la desgracia de haber nacido : cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo.

Pero ahora ya no podía conciliar el sueño porque un tipo, con mucha seguridad un idiota, paso enfrente de el, montado en algo que bien podía ser un caballo o tal vez era una mula, o un burro o un sujeto con botas bastantes ruidosas y alcochonadas.

Todo aquello pudo deducirlo el muchacho de tan solo escuchar los sonidos que llegaban a sus orejas.

Que le aplaudan y le den un premio por su intuición… pero en Mar Sediento el único premio que hay es una golpiza y un balazo en el cuerpo, así que mejor que no le dieran nada.

El idiota, como había bautizado al recién llegado sujeto montado en su mula, por fin se alejo y se llevo con él sus balbuceos y preguntas siempre dirigidas a una tal Merry.

_"Genial, aparte de idiota está loco …."_ Dijo para sí el joven soñoliento. Luego se dio cuenta que el también estaba hablando consigo mismo, y ¿no significaba eso que el también estaba loco?

Puede que sí, pero no había de que sorprenderse.

En Mar Sediento, todos estaban locos, o en su defecto eran unos bandoleros agresivos con olor a alcohol mezclado con tierra. El joven pudo haberse quedado allí pensando y meditando sobre los asuntos que corroían a su pueblo, pero a los tres segundos recordó sus prioridades y se quedo profundamente dormido.

En tanto, el idiota seguía su camino montado en Merry, sin darse cuenta de que tres sujetos le veían con tanta malicia como una víbora cascabel a punto de lanzar una mordedura tan fuerte que ni el veneno te da tiempo de chupar y escupir a los ojos de tu compañero.

Si esto fuese un pueblo tranquilo, lo que los maleantes planeaban hacerle podía llamarse como crimen o asalto.

Pero en Mar Sediento, era solo la bienvenida.

* * *

-¡Que se me llenen la botas de arena, Merry! ¡Este pueblo es genial! Aunque me pregunto donde andan todos…. A los únicos que hemos visto es a ese tipo dormido como estatua en la puerta de la herrería y a los tres amigos sonrientes que me andan siguiendo. ¿Me pregunto que querrán?-

Merry ignoraba las palabras de su amo y ponía todo su empeño en caminar más rápido. Usualmente era una yegua de una velocidad bastante decente, pero esas malditas pantuflas simplemente ya le estorbaban demasiado y reducían sus 70 kilómetros por hora a cien metros por hora. Relincho para alertar a su jinete de que presentía peligro y que los sujetos que los estaban siguiendo no tenían buenas intenciones, pero Luffy estaba muy inmerso admirando los establecimientos de Mar Sediento como para hacerle caso.

A veces , Merry creía tener más seso en la cabeza que su jinete. Era una yegua muy lista.

Lástima que Luffy no lo fuera tanto, o si lo era, dicha inteligencia se veía siempre nublada por una descomunal cantidad de despistes y facilidad de asombro, cosas que los maleantes aprovechan a la hora de cometer sus crímenes…

-¡Eah, mocoso!-

Luffy volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y vio como uno de los sujetos que lo habían estado siguiendo ahora le había bloqueado el camino , colocándose en frente de Merry. Detuvo a su yegua aun contra las protestas de esta y se quito el sombrero ante el desconocido , como muestra de saludo.

-¡Hola, amigo! Me llamo Luffy y me alegra conocerte!- se presento alegremente Luffy al extraño -¿Tu cómo te llamas? Por cierto, que lindo pueblo es este en donde vives, sin duda más hermoso que las plumas de halcón como relleno de almohadas o la carne de venado en salsa picante. ¿Pero donde esta todo el mundo? ¿Acaso andan enfermos de la gripe del oeste? Si es así, no se preocupen, que aun tengo un poco del remedio casero que la Tía Dadan me preparo. ¡Sabe a rayos, pero funciona!-

Luffy saco de su bolsillo un frasco pequeño y lo mostro al desconocido, en cuyo rostro se pintaba una mueca de desesperación. Luffy se pregunto si algo de lo que había dicho pudo ofender a aquel sujeto.

-¡Tú tienes una lengua muy parlanchina, mocoso!- le recrimino el hombre a Luffy, sonriendo maliciosamente. Luffy se relajo y tomo aquella sonrisa como una muestra de que el tipo no se había ofendido. Merry se puso nerviosa y empezó a tambalearse, pero Luffy le ordenaba mantenerse calmada.

-¡Lo sé! Allá en mi orfanato, me conocen como Luffy _"el perico"-_ comento Luffy con orgullo.

-Ja, pero ahora te conocerán como Luffy _"el pavo",_ porque morirás antes de la cena- anuncio otra voz que provenía del lado izquierdo de Luffy. El joven jinete rápidamente coloco sus ojos en el recién llegado, y también pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a otra persona a su derecha.

No pudo ni gritar por que rápidamente lo agarraron de sus brazos y lo tiraron al piso de un fuerte empujón que casi le tuerce el cuello. Merry empezó a relinchar y soltar patadas hacia todos lados. Una de esas estuvo a punto de golpear a uno de los sujetos en la cara, pero Merry fue rápidamente sometida por el primer sujeto que había dirigido la palabra a Luffy, quien sostuvo a la yegua por la correa que pendía de su boca

-¡Esta yegua es una bestia bastante agresiva. No creo que nos paguen mucho por venderla a una granja, pero siempre podemos vendérsela al curtidor de pieles!- exclamo el sujeto soltando una malvada carcajada. Después, dirigió la atención a los otros dos, que mantenían a Luffy pegado contra el polvoso suelo –¡Krieg, Urouge, revisen bien si ese estúpido lleva algo de valor consigo y quitenselo!-

-¡No seas imbécil, Burguess! ¡Ahora ya sabe nuestros nombres! ¡Quedamos en que mi alias iba a ser _"Guerra"_ y el de Urouge _"Monje"._ Deberías respetarlos, que me pase toda la noche inventándolos!- reclamo uno de los sujetos, el que sostenía a Luffy del lado derecho.

-¡Ay Krieg, gorila retrasado, ahora también ya sabe el mío!- gruñó Burguess, dándose una palmada en el rostro.

-¡Oi chicos, miren lo encontré: Una barra de caramelo a medio comer!- exclamo con una enorme sonrisa el sujeto que sostenia el brazo izquierdo de Luffy , que correspondía al nombre de Urouge -¡Esto puede valer fortunas, apuesto mi alma en ello!-

-¡Urouge, se realista. Esa cosa no vale ni el lodo de mis botas!- le regaño Krieg .

-Yo no puedo ser un realista porque…soy un optimista de corazon- declaró Urouge poéticamente y sonriendo, mirando hacia el cielo con dramatismo, pero no pudo por mucho el tiempo por que el sol le daba de lleno en los ojos –Uff, debo dejar de hacer eso que un día de estos me quedo ciego-

-Al menos así te librarías de ver tu fea cara todos los días en el espejo– le espeto Burguess.

-Shihi, ¿ustedes tienen un espejo? ¡Qué idiotas!- comento ahora Luffy, quien había estado muy atento a la conversación de sus atacantes.

-¡Cállate!- le gritaron los tres maleantes al mismo tiempo.

Merry tenía el hocico abierto y una gota de sudor bajaba por su lomo. Era oficial: en ese momento, era la única creatura viviente con un poco de razón en su cerebro.

-Mocoso, originalmente solo te íbamos a robar todas tus pertenecías y golpearte hasta dejarte desfigurado, pero ahora que nos has ofendido, alegremente añadiré un punto más a nuestro crimen .– declaró Burguess con falso pesar. Luffy noto que a ese sujeto se le daba muy bien expresar falsas emociones, y creyó que si quisiera, podía llegar a convertirse en el mejor actor de películas de romance baratas de todos los tiempos. Iba a sugerirle exactamente eso hasta que vio como Burguess desenfundaba un revolver de su cinturón – Un balazo justo entre las cejas es lo que te voy a dar. Deberías sentirte honrado, mocoso, que de igual manera fue como falleció el último sheriff de la ciudad-

-¡Fue el primero y el ultimo!- dijo Krieg orgullosamente, y se echo a reír con Urouge.

Burguess también se les unió a sus camaradas mientras cargaba el revólver con municiones de punta hueca. Merry lanzo mordidas al delincuente en busca de una forma de proteger a su jinete, acertando una vez en la oreja de Burguess, pero rápidamente el musculoso hombre la volvió a someter , sosteniéndole el hocico con su brazo.

Como buena yegua, Merry era terca y no se dio por vencida, pero estaba lejos de poder zafar su hocico del brazo de Burguess y poder ayudar a Luffy. El muchacho , por su parte, gritaba histérico que lo dejaran en paz y que le devolvieran su barra de caramelo, siendo apenas consciente del peligro que representaba el arma con el que era apuntado.

-¡Adiós mocoso, espero que te hayas cambiado la ropa interior, porque te irás a la tumba con la que traes puesta!- dijo Burguess con sorna.

-Oh, caray, ahora que lo mencionas…! Se me olvido hacerlo!- grito Luffy , estresado y arrepentido de su error.

-Bueno, pues que lastima – le contesto Krieg, agarrándolo del cabello -¿Verdad, Urouge?-

Pero su compinche no le respondió por que estaba muy ocupado comiendo la barra de caramelo robada.

-A ver Urouge, luego sigues con tus babosadas. Porque ahora, hay un mocoso al cual volarle la tapa de los sesos- anuncio Burguess. Quito el seguro del arma y apunto. Luffy sintió que se le helaba la sangre y empezó a gritar como loco pidiendo ayuda.

-No gastes tus últimas palabras en chillidos peores que los de una ardilla, mocoso. Aquí nadie te ayudara, tenlo asegurado. Dicho eso….Adiós-

Y Burguess jalo el gatillo. Después, todo termino….

Pero termino para Burguess, porque justo antes de que la bala saliera del cañon de la pistola, una mano ajena desvió el arma hacia arriba. Luffy se salvo gracias a esta intervención, pero un pobre cuervo que volaba por el cielo de Mar Sediento justo encima de ellos en ese momento… no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¡Oi, que haces hijo de tu reverenda….!- inicio Burguess, mostrando los dientes de forma amenazadora al tipo que se había atrevido a interrumpir su balacera. Krieg y Urouge soltaron a Luffy y se incorporaron rápidamente, dispuesto a atacar a la mínima provocación.

El recién llegado era un muchacho de pelo verde. Luffy lo reconoció al instante: era el muchacho dormido que había visto en la puerta de la herrería justo cuando llego a Mar Sediento. Sintió una oleada de gratitud hacía el sujeto, después de todo, le había salvado la vida.

-Hacen ruido, y yo me desconcentro. Y si me desconcentro, no me duermo- murmuró el metiche peli verde a Burguess, con los ojos lagañosos y entrecerrados –Así que o se callan o se callan-

-¡Bah, oblíganos, chico brócoli- dijo Burguess, chasqueando los dedos , ordenando a Krieg y Urouge rodear al chico y preparase para una pelea.

Merry aprovecho el momento de distracción y se logro liberar de Burguess. Luego, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y le dio al sorprendido bandido una patada con sus patas justo en la nariz. Antes de que Krieg pudiera reaccionar, Merry repitió la misma operación con él.

Ambos maleantes cayeron al piso con los rostros ensangrentados y doloridos.

-¡Ay, esa mula loca me rompió la jodida nariz!- chillo Burguess histéricamente.

-¡Y a mí me tiro mi diente de oro!- acompaño Krieg, mostrando ahora un hueco en su dentadura.

-¡Oh no, a mi….oh, vaya, a mi no me hizo nada. Ha de ser mi día de suerte, y eso que hoy no me bañe- dijo Urouge, sonriendo y levantando un pulgar para demostrar su triunfo. Merry relincho ferozmente, obligando a Urouge huir, llevándose con él a sus dos compinches del mal, cargándolos en hombros.

-¡Pero esto nos lo pagaras, mocoso,tu y tu yegua, te lo juro. Nunca nos olvides!- grito Burguess a Luffy . Iba a agregar algo mas, pero Urouge dio vuelta en un callejón cercano y sin querer le golpeo la cabeza a Burguess contra el muro.

Cuando se fueron, Luffy se incorporo sobre sus piernas. El cuerpo le dolía un poco , sobre todo el cuello, pero por lo demás no tenía ningún daño. Se acerco rápidamente a Merry y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Ah , mi yegüita Merry es muy valiente! Le diste susmerecido a esos señores feos!- felicitó Luffy mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Merry, pero la yegua seguía enfadada con su jinete por sus descuidos que casi le cuestan la vida y solo acepto los apapachos de mala gana . Luffy después giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió al mucho que sin querer le había salvado la vida –Y tu amigo, te debo una. En serio creí que ya había colgado las botas en el cementerio cuando ese tipo me apunto con el revólver. ¡Qué suerte que llegaste y me salvaste! Muchas gracias. Por cierto, me llamo Luffy…-

-Me importa un carajo cómo te llamas, idiota- atajo bruscamente el chico de pelo verde, rechazando de un manotazo la mano que Luffy le había extendido. Con un fugaz movimiento, saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo coloco en la garganta de Luffy , antes de que este pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Epa, aguas con eso, que a mi aún ni me crece la barba!- pidió Luffy asustado, poniendo las manos en alto.

-Silencio. Ahora, te voy a dejar ir. Pero si me vuelves a despertar con tus gritos o tus tonterías, me encargaré de eliminarte en lugar de Burguess. ¿Está claro?-

-S…si- mustio Luffy, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

-Bien- replico el otro, soltando a Luffy y regresando tranquilamente a su antiguo puesto en la puerta de la herrería –Oh, por cierto, me llamo Zoro-

-¿ME AMENZAS DE MUERTE Y LUEGO ME DICES TU NOMBRE ASI COMO SI NADA?- le reclamo Luffy mientras Merry lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

-Pues…si. Tú me dijiste tu nombre, y sería una falta de educación que yo no te dijera el mío- contesto Zoro encogiéndose de hombros antes de seguir con su camino, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuese de lo más normal en Mar Sediento.

Luffy bufo enojado y escupió.

Shanks el vaquero tenía razón sobre ese pueblo. Luffy apenas había llegado y ya había sido robado por tres inmensos hombres, quienes sin razón alguna ya querian darle un balazo, solo par después ser rescatado por un tipo gruñón y agresivo de pelo verde que además tenía buena educación.

¡Caray , ese pueblo sí que estaba bien loco!

De repente, Luffy escucho como alguien chasqueaba la lengua y reía de forma burlona.

-Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo la voz, una voz femenina, a sus espaladas.

Luffy la volteo a ver y se encontró con una linda chica de pelo naranja, vestida con botas , una falda corta y un corsé color negro. En su rostro, brillaba la picardía y la astucia. Estaba observando a Luffy desde el pórtico del bar local, con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola, no te había visto. ¿Y tu quien eres?-le pregunto Luffy de forma amistosa.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, se dio una palmada en la cara y rio ligeramente.

-Definitivamente no eres de aquí. Eres más inocente que una yegua domada, sin ofender a tu mascota, claro – dijo la chica mientras Merry la veía con recelo. Bajo del pórtico y se acercó a Luffy, inspeccionándolo detenidamente.

-Tu acabaras muerto antes del anochecer- fue el veredicto de la chica, a lo que Luffy respondió con un escalofrió de terror.

-¡No, no puedo morir. Debo conseguir comida para el orfanato y herraduras nuevas para Merry!- lloro Luffy, temblando de miedo y jalándose el cabello

-¡Shh, deja de llorar como nena, chico nuevo!- le ordeno la peli naranja con voz autoritaria. Después ,una sonrisa, que a Merry no le gusto paranada, se dibujo en sus labios pintados con un corrido labial de color rojo –Tu acabaras muerto antes del anochecer… si no tienes a alguien que te oriente-

Agarró bruscamente a Luffy de una mejilla y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Que suertudo eres de que te haya encontrado , ¿no lo crees?-

* * *

**Je, bueno , espero que la historia sea de su agrado :). **

**Agradezco a girl-hatke95 y Gabe Logan por sus comentarios, los tendre en cuenta ;).**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Recorridos de un alto precio

**One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

Luffy no tardo en darse cuenta sobre la aversión que su querida yegua Merry había tomado de forma instantánea contra la chica de pelo naranja. Aquel comportamiento no era muy común en Merry, considerando que era una yegua bastante afable, y si bien podía llegar a ser un tanto irritable, solía ser muy amistosa con los extraños. Siempre había sido la yegua favorita de Luffy, desde que este era solo un pequeño huerfano que se picaba la nariz y Merry una cría de pelaje blanco y patas debiluchas.

Se conocían bastante bien el uno al otro, por lo que Luffy empezó a considerar que si a Merry algo le preocupaba, entonces el también debia andarse con cuidado. Los tres maleantes liderados por ese tal Burguess ya le habían dado una probada de cómo era la gente en Mar Sediento, y el vaquero Shanks claramente le había advertido que era de las mujeres de quien Luffy en verdad debería cuidarse.

¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras?

Que las mujeres eran más astutas y viles que el peor de los forajidos.

¿Incluso peor que el legendario Rayleigh _"Bota Plateada"_ o el abominable Shiki _"Pistolero Dorado"? _

De ser así, entonces Luffy necesitaba un muda limpia de pantalones, porque ya se habría orinado del miedo.

Pero…. Aun tomando en cuenta esos hechos derechos, la realidad era que Luffy creía que eran puras exageraciones. Incluso se atrevía a decir que Merry se estaba comportando como si hubiese caído arena sobre su estofado.

Aquella chica de pelo naranja no le parecía a Luffy para nada peligrosa, si no todo lo contrario. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, que por ahora era un lapso de diez minutos, la chica había sido increíblemente amable con él.

Por ejemplo, ella propuso a Luffy darle un pequeño recorrido por el pueblo para que se fuera familiarizando, e hizo ese favor a cambio de tan solo 500 berries. Un poco excesivo, pensó Luffy fugazmente, pero la muchacha le advirtió que su vida dependía de ese recorrido, y honestamente 500 berries a cambio de su vida le parecieron a Luffy una verdeara ganga.

Vaya, en serio que era un suertudo por haberla encontrado.

¿Qué habría sido de él sin ella?

Un sujeto con 500 berries no estafadas, sin duda.

* * *

Llevando a una gruñona Merry por el lazo de su hocico, Luffy se dejo guiar por la chica de pelo naranja por todo el pueblo. Le mostro donde estaba la vieja clínica médica, que era una pequeña casa con las ventanas rotas y la puerta llena de tablones torcidos, arremedados torpemente con varios clavos mal colocados.

-Aquí es donde vive el joven aprendiz de médico, Chopper. Como puedes ver, no sabe un escupitajo de carpintería, y este es el resultado de sus intentos de reparar su clinica luego de que el mal clima se la arruina – le explico la chica a Luffy, señalando el establecimiento con uno de sus finos dedos y mirando al chico -. No vayas a creer que esta así por que la saqueamos una vez al día o nos robamos los jarabes medicinales para darnos unas buenas notas. No señor, Mar Sediento es un pueblo decente-

-Eso no es lo que me han dicho. Pero si tú lo dices, amiga, pues te creo – había contestado Luffy jovialmente. Merry le hubiera propinado un bien merecida mordida en la cabeza a su jinete si toda su atención no hubiera estado en aquella peli naranja tan desagradable. No le quitaba el ojo de encima ni por un segundo.

-Sabia decisión- Apremio la chica con un guiño coqueto -. Puede que no seas tan estúpido como pareces, chico nuevo-

Continuaron con el recorrido, pasando por la herrería, donde Zoro seguía dormido en la puerta; después cruzaron por la lechería "Moo Moo", donde supuestamente se daba la mejor leche de coyote de todo el Oeste ; a continuación siguió la tienda de pieles y el banco de pueblo (lugar favorito de la chica, había confesado esta); luego la funeraria, el negocio más popular del pueblo en los últimos meses y Luffy se pregunto a que se debía gran ese éxito; también lo llevo a el establo de los caballos y gallinas; a la carnicería, la sastrería….

En fin, varios pequeños establecimientos semejantes, todos terriblemente descuidados y obsoletos, con claras señas de abandono .El peor de todos fue sin duda la cárcel de Mar Sediento, oficina por excelencia del sheriff.

-O eso seria si hubiera uno ... sabes, chico nuevo? Nunca entendí a qué clase de idiota se le ocurrió construir esta porquería aquí en Mar Sediento en primer lugar, si jamás le hemos utilizado, excepto para organizar las fiestas más locas cada año, cuando el tren transportador de tequila que pasa por aquí se descarrila …_accidentalmente_- confeso la chica a Luffy con un gesto de cínica complicidad.

-¡Vaya! Pues que descuidados son los conductores de los trenes. Eso de siempre estrellarse en el mismo sitio todos los años es más una babosada que un descuido - exclamó Luffy dándose una palmada en la frente.

-¡Ja, lo sé!- concordó la chica, sonriendo ante la ingenuidad de Luffy, la cual era mucho mayor de la que había esperado.

Eso era estupendo.

Simplemente… estupendo.

* * *

La última parte del recorrido fue la armería. Antes de llegar allí, la chica dijo a Luffy que le era imposible continuar sin antes irse a comprar un poco de agua, pero el problema era que lastimosamente ella no llevaba consigo ningún dinero.

Luffy se ofreció prestarle un poco, como forma de demostrar su agradecimiento.

La chica no se hizo del rogar ni un segundo y aceptó la propuesta de Luffy, sonriendo y dejando de fingir la mortal sed que la agobiaba, la cual Merry no se creyó ni un segundo.

-Claro que te presto dinero ,amiga. Veamos, con unas diez berries te debería de alcanzar para…-

-Trescientas berries- atajo secamente la muchacha, sin perder su sonrisa de amabilidad.

Luffy casi tira las monedas que sostenía en su manos después de escuchar tal cantidad.

-¡Trescientas! ¡Santo aceite de serpiente, pues aquí el agua está muy cara!- dijo el chico, muy asombrado y con los ojos casi desorbitados.

-Culpa de los impuestos – explicó la peli naranja, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando ella misma la cantidad de dinero de las manos de Luffy. Aprovecho y tomo de pilón unas cien berries más, al fin que Luffy ni se daría cuenta hasta mucho después. O nunca, se atrevía a pensar la chica.

Merry no perdió de vista ese detalle y le relincho fuertemente a la chica, fusilándola ferozmente con la mirada.

-¡Woah Merry, calma!- tranquilizo Luffy a su yegua mientras Nami daba pasos atrás, un poco asustada por la reacción violenta del animal. -¡Esa no es forma de tratar a los nuevos amigos! Anda pues, discúlpate-

Pero Merry no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo, y desobedeció descaradamente a su jinete sin dejar de observar a la chica con rudeza.

-¡Merry!- le reclamo Luffy molesto. Soltó un suspiro y volteo a mirar a su nueva amiga -¡Disculpa, no sé qué mosca le pico a mi yegua! Ha de estar de malas por las pantunflas, o tal vez ya quiere su cena de avena-

-¡Está bien, solo mantenla bajo control antes de que me lance una mordida y me arranque una oreja!- dijo la chica con precaución.

-No te preocupes, Merry no arranca orejas, Solo en una ocasión arrancó sin querer un buen mechón de cabello de mi cabeza, cuando la confundió con pasto- informo Luffy con tono tranquilizador, señalando en su cabeza el lugar donde había ocurrido lo contado.

La chica asintió, pero no bajo la guardia. Sabiendo que podría engañar al tarado jinete pero no a su intuitiva yegua, decidió que debía dar punto y final a su plan en ese preciso momento.

Miro hacia la cintura de Luffy y, con una actuación digna de las mejores películas en blanco y negro, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Santos balazos! Luffy, chico nuevo, ¿Por qué demonios llevas un revolver? ¿Qué estás loco?- pregunto la chica, preocupada.

-Eh, pues yo nunca he estado en un manicomio, por lo que no creo estar loco- respondió Luffy, pensando y cruzando los brazos – Y este revolver, púes es un regalo de un buen amigo que conocí hoy mismo, se llamaba….-

-¡Esto es un gravísimo error!- se apresuró a decir la chica, acercándose a Luffy y manteniéndose alerta de Merry- ¡No, no! Si los habitantes de por aquí te ven paseándote por el pueblo con eso colgando de tu cintura, te meterán un balazo antes de que cante el gallo. ¡Se lo tomaran como que si fueras un bandido en busca de problemas!-

-De hecho, ese era el plan – aclaro Luffy - Porque mi amigo me dijo que si entraba a mar Sediento sin un arma, me comerían como un lobo en un rebaño de ovejas. Espera, no… así no era….-

-¡Qué gran mentira!- contesto la chica, colocando sus manos en sus atractivas caderas. -¡Sucede justo al revés! Entre más indefenso e inocente te veas, menos te molestaremos por aquí. Mar Sediento no se aprovecha del débil y desarmado, no señor-

-Pero, Shanks dijo que…-

-No importa que haya dicho ese tipo. A ver Luffy, ¿a quién le vas a creer? ¿A un vaquero vagabundo o a mí, una chica que ha vivido toda su vida aquí?-

-Pues…-

-Precisamente, a mi- contestó la chica por él y le extendió una mano con la palma abierta.

Luffy no entendió que quería expresar con eso, así que simplemente le dio los cinco.

-No, tonto. Te extendí la mano para que me des ese revolver tan peligroso- gruño la peli naranja.

Luffy no supo que contestar a eso, y el dilema que representaba esa situación lo mantenía en un estado de confusión. Cierto, Shanks le había advertido sobre los peligrosas que eran las chicas de Mar Sediento, pero…. Al mismo tiempo, su nueva amiga peli naranja era una ciudadana natal de ese Mar Sediento, y sabía más de las reacciones de los habitantes por experiencia propia.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Merry relinchó débilmente sobre el hombro de Luffy. El la miro con confianza y le dio unas palmadas en su hocico.

-Tranquila Merry, esta vez no me equivocare– susurro Luffy a su yegua. Merry se relajo y sus ojos brillaron de orgullo hacia la repentina maduración de su amo. No podía esperar a ver la cara de tonta que pondría esa detestable muchacha al ver como Luffy le decía que había visto tan claramente a través de su plan de desarmarlo con la misma facilidad que se podía ver a través de su corsé.

Merry estaba muy orgullosa

-Amiga ….- dijo Luffy al fin. La chica creyó por unos momentos que su teatrito se había desplomado y se preparo para salir huyendo, pero - ...ten mi revolver. Ah, y gracias por advertirme de estos peligros, por que el gallo no tarda en cantar. Shishishi-

La chica sonrió y acepto el arma, arrebatándoselo en un fugaz movimiento. Se aseguro que tuviera el seguro puesto y lo guardo en su cintura. Después y sin previo aviso, abrazo fuertemente a Luffy.

-¡No hay de que, Luffy ¡ En serio fue un gusto haberte conocido!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente al punto de dificultarle la respiración.

Luffy gasto el poco aire que guardaba en sus pulmones en soltar una pequeña risa como contestación. Empezó a sentir que el rostro se le ponía colorado, y atribuyo esa reacción a algo desconocido que ocurría cada vez que una mujer abrazaba a un hombre.

Bueno, eso era lo que la Tía Dadan le había contado en una ocasión.

La muchacha seguía aferrada a él, abrazándolo aun más fuerte. Esta vez, Luffy empezó a moverse y buscaba con desesperación una bocanada de aire.

Intento pedir a la chica que lo soltara, pero no tenia aliento suficiente para poder decir ni una sola palabra .Su vista se volvía una niebla negra y temblorosa.

-Adiós, Luffy _"el nuevo"_. Y muchas gracias por todas las berries que me has dado, intentare darles un buen uso. Tal vez me compre ese vestido de piel de venado que he deseado por semanas- susurro la chica a su oído con voz tranquila y risueña.

Luffy apenas le presto atención, ya que su cuerpo estaba pasando a la inconsciencia a causa de la falta de oxigeno. Sintió un pequeño piquete en su costado y entonces, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica por fin lo soltó.

Se separo de él ágilmente y salió corriendo por la calle del pueblo, con su falda ondeando a causa del viento. Reía a carcajadas.

Merry se alegro de ver como se largaba, pero su felicidad desapareció al ver como su jinete ya hacia desplomado en el piso.

Antes de desmayarse por completo, Luffy pudo escuchar un relincho de Merry acompañado por el eco de los pasos que causaba aquella chica peli naranja. La cual definitivamente, había demostrado ser más peligrosa que una víbora de cascabel.

Luego, todo oscureció.

* * *

Luffy creyó que había cantado sus últimas rancheras en esta vida, pero despertó caído ya el anochecer. Merry le lamía el rostro con desesperación, y relincho de alegría cuando vio a su jinete sano y salvo.

-Uf, la sentí cerca- suspiro Luffy despreocupadamente, levantándose y sacudiendo sus polvosas ropas. El pueblo seguía tan vacio como antes, y lo único que se escuchaba eran los cantos de un búho cercano –¿Pero que le ocurría esa chica?, mira que abrazarme tan fuerte … en este pueblo se demuestran el afecto de forma muy tosca-

Escupió y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarla.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que lo hizo sin querer. Ándale ,Merry, vámonos a comprar la comida y tus herraduras….-

Sorpresivamente, Merry le lanzo un mordida que dio de lleno al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Ole, Merry. Con cuidado que casi le atinas al arma principal!- grito Luffy histérico y soltándose del agarre de la yegua –¡Ah, pero mira si casi me rompes el bolsillo, yegua terca! Si me rompes el bolsillo, se me saldrá todo el dinero, y si se me sale todo el dinero, ¿Cómo demonios podre…?-

Pero sus palabras se detuvieron en seco mientras Luffy revisaba el bolsillo y no sentía la presencia de ningún billete ni moneda. Extrajo el interior del bolsillo, pero lo único que salió fue una pelusa y una mosca atrapada allí desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Sintió que la sangre se le helaba y que sus corazón se deprimía.

Las cinco mil berries que la tía Dadan le había dado para comprar la comida habían desaparecido por completo, no le queda ni un mísero centavo.

-¡NO,NO,NO!- grito Luffy angustiado, llevándose las manos al cabello -¡Me lleva el buitre! ¡Perdí todo el dinero! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? !Estoy más condenado que un caballo de carga!-

Estaba por sufrir una crisis nerviosa, pero Merry lo hizo reaccionar de otra mordida. Cuando se encontró mas calmado, Luffy escucho a lo que su yegua, con gruñidos y relinchos, tenía que decirle.

-Lo que me dices, Merry, es que esa chica me ha robado el dinero porque ese fue su plan desde el inicio y solo fingió ser amable conmigo y que todo el tiempo yo fui un idiota por haber confiado en ella ¿Es eso lo que dices, Merry?- pregunto Luffy con avidez.

Merry asintió

-Grrr…!Esa tipa me timo peor que un vendedor de remedios mágicos!- rugió Luffy muy enojado, pateando un barril cercano -¡Pero ahora vera! Le demostrare un poco de la justicia que poseemos nosotros los criados en orfanatos- confirmo Luffy tronándose los nudillos y gritando como un loco en guerra –Mmm, ¿pero me pregunto donde podrá estar? No se me ocurre donde….-

Merry señalo con la cabeza el único local que mostraba señales de vida y donde se escuchaba un gran ajetreo y bastante malas palabras.

El bar del pueblo.

-Allí- anuncio Luffy, tronando los dedos -¡Buen trabajo Merry! Ahora, esperame aquí mientras yo resuelvo este lio. No tardare-

Merry observo como Luffy caminaba con un ridículo caminar que había aprendido de las historietas de vaqueros del periódico. Abría las piernas y los brazos y ponía un gesto "terrorífico "en sus ojos, enseñando tambien los dientes.

La yegua solo podía desear, mientras Luffy se adentraba al bar, que regresara en una sola pieza.

O al menos, sin ningún balazo en la cabeza.

* * *

Uf, el olor a alcohol barato nunca le había parecido tan fuerte a Luffy, ni siquiera cuando la Tía Dadan se preparaba sus copas con ese brebaje de cactus destilado cada viernes. Luffy bien se pudo haber desmayado de nuevo a causa del fuerte olor que despedía el bar, pero su determinación de recuperar el dinero era mayor.

Se ajusto los pantalones muy arriba, se alzo las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y se acomodo su paliacate y su sombrero.

Y, de una patada, abrió las dos puertillas que eran la entrada del bar. Sin pensarlo los dos veces, se adentro en el local. Justo como Merry había intuido y para buena suerte de Luffy, esa chica de pelo naranja y corsé negro estaba allí, sentada y bebiendo con un grupo de hombres en una mesa.

-¡TU!- le grito Luffy. La chica lo miro fijamente y el vaso que sostenía resbalo de sus dedos, donde se hizo añicos-¡LADRONA, DEVUELVEME MI DINERO O LO PAGARAS MUY CARO!-

* * *

**¿Podra Luffy recuperar su dinero, o la ladorna peli naranja le guarda otro truco bajo la manga?**

**!Eso y mas en el proximo capitulo 8D!**

**Bueno, agradezco a todos los que leen este fic y a girl-hatake95 y Zlesenger09 por sus comentarios ;) **

**!Nos leemos, cuidense!  
**


End file.
